Mission
by Snowy Blue Ice
Summary: Sakura gets assigned a mission to deliver an important scroll to Sunagakure with a temporary team. But what happens when they finish the mission? When they're in the middle of the desert? Rated T for language. AkaSaku, NaruSaku, a bit of SasuSaku.
1. Mission

A/N: Hey guys! Here's my first Naruto fan-fiction! I've written one fan-fiction before, but I never posted it. Well, I hope you enjoy! R&R!

Pairings: AkaSaku NaruSaku

_Italic = Thoughts_

_**Bold + Italic = Inner Sakura**_

I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto, and I do not own any of the characters, except for the ones that I will make up later in the story.

Chapter 1- Mission

* * *

><p>"Sakura." Tsunade said. "I will entrust this scroll to you. Your mission is to deliver this scroll to Sunagakure's Kazekage." (Gaara)<p>

"Yes, Shishou." Sakura said, receiving the sacred scroll from her shishou.

"This scroll is very important. Make sure it gets delivered, and don't lose it. You will start tomorrow at dawn." Tsunade said, her hands folded on her desk. "Neji,Ino,and Yamato will accompany you."

"Hai."

Sakura proceeded to leave the room, before Tsunade stopped her. "Sakura. I trust you with that scroll." Sakura just looked back at her and gave her a confident look. "I expect all of you back in around 3 days." Sakura just nodded her head and walked out of the office.

As Sakura left the room, she found Naruto leaning against the wall. "Sakura-chan! Did we get assigned a mission?" Naruto said with a glint of excitement in his eyes. Sakura smiled an apologetic smile at him. Naruto's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Gomen, Naruto, you didn't...I did. lala"

"EHH! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" the kyuubi container said. "Sakura-chaaan" said pleadingly. Sakura hit Naruto on his head playfully. "Hey, it's not like pleading will help at all. Don't plead to me, plead to Shishou!"

The fifth hokage overheard their conversation. She just smirked.

* * *

><p>As Sakura left the Hokage Residance, she ran into Ino,Neji, and Yamato. "Hey, Ino-pig, Neji,and Yamato-sensei! Have you heard of the mission that we got assigned to?"<p>

"Yes, forehead, we did." Ino said.

_**'Tch! As annoying as ever! Cha!'**_

_'Agreed.'_

"Well, alright, Ino-piiig" the slug princess's pupil said.

"Hmph!"

"Forehead" and "Ino-pig" stomped away into the night.

"Tomorrow at dawn!~" Sakura yelled out to her temporary team.

* * *

><p>As Sakura passed by the Ichiraku Stand, Naruto and Sai caught a glimpse of her. "Sakura-chaan!" Naruto yelled. Sakura heard Naruto's call, and looked behind her, meeting Naruto and Sai. She just grinned. "Yes?"<p>

"Come on! Let's eat ramen! Sai's treating us! Believe it!"

_'Eh? SAI of all people is treating us? Hmm, suspicious.'_ Sakura thought. She smirked at the thought. "Sure." Sakura and Team 7 walked into the Ichiraku Stand, that gratefully, was nearby. The three took a seat.

"So, Sai, what's the change of heart?" Sakura said, elbowing Sai's side playfully. "Well, I read in a book that if you treat your friends to food, it tenders your friendship more." Sai said. "Well, of course." Sakura thought out loud. "What's that supposed to mean?" Sai said with an obviously fake smile. "Aa" Sakura put her hands in front of her defensively.

"Nothing, just teasing you." Sakura said.

"One bowl of ramen with extra pork slices and onions! Believe it!" Naruto said. Sakura and Sai just ordered a regular ramen bowl. "Hey, Sakura-chan, what mission did you get assigned to?" Naruto asked. "Secret!" the medic ninja said. "Come on, Sakura-chaaan, please tell us! Believe it!"

Sakura felt a vein popped out on her forehead, showing that she's annoyed. "Fine." Sakura said as she clenched her teeth. Naruto was terrified, while Sai just continued to eat his ramen, while listening. "I have to deliver this scroll to Sunagakure's Kazekage. It seems that this scroll is very important. I must not lose it." Sakura said while eating her ramen. Naruto actually seemed interested. "What's the scroll about? Let me take a look! Believe it!" Naruto said, twiddling his fingers.

"Look, Naruto, how would I know?" Sakura said, annoyed with Naruto. She's not the one to be messed with, she has high temper. "Anyway, I should get to bed early. My team and I are leaving at dawn." Sakura said, patting Sai on his shoulder. "Thanks for the meal, Sai."

"And, guys, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. Kay?" Sakura said before leaving the stand.

What they didn't know was that there were two men, disguised in the stand. _Evil _ men.

_'Important scroll, huh? Interesting.' _one man thought. Naruto noticed the two men, but was unable to sense their chakra. "Hey, enjoying that meal there? Believe it!" Naruto said, patting one of the men on his back. "Yeah..." one of the men said, annoyed.

Sakura arrive to her house. She went in her bathroom to rinse off. She finished and set her alarm clock to 5:00am. She put on her pajamas and went to bed.

Yamato, Neji, Ino, and finally Sakura met in front of the gate. Surprisingly, none of them were sleepy. "Ready to go?" the Sensei asked. "Hai" was their reply. "Sakura. Do you have the scroll?" Yamato asked. "Hai, Sensei." was Sakura's response. She showed the scroll. Little did they know, two men were watching. The same men from the Ichiraku Stand.

"Let's go!" and with that they started their mission.

* * *

><p>Hey, guys, I tried my best on this first chapter...Sorry, it was boring. ^^' I'm trying to make the characters seem like the real ones. Well, please R&amp;R! ^^<p> 


	2. Nuisance

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and adding this story to your story alert! I thank you all!

Special thanks to:

chibi-akasaku-lover

Cheeseling

Expensive Donut

Again, thanks, guys, for reviewing! ^w^

Pairings: AkaSaku NaruSaku maybe a little but of SasuSaku, it's all up to my mood. ;D

_Italic _= thoughts, dreams, and more.

**Bold + **_**Italic **__**Inner Sakura**_

Underline = POV's, Headings, and more.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto! I don't own the characters, except for some made-up ones that will be shown in future chapters.

Chapter 2: Nuisance

* * *

><p><span>Sakura's POV<span>

Since the trip to Sunagakure would take about 2 days, we decided to make camp. My curiosity of what's written in the scroll grew larger by the minute. I knew how much I wanted to, at least , take one small peek in it. But I knew better. It was none of my business.

I continued to unroll my sleeping bag, while Neji and Yamato went to gather firewood. I remember Ino-pig asking Yamato to just use his wood, and of course, he refused.

* * *

><p><span>NarratorReader's POV

"Ne, forehead," Ino started, "where's the scroll?" Sakura didn't hear Ino, because she was in a trance..about the scroll. "Forehead? Ne, Forehead!" Ino was shaking Sakura's shoulders. Finally, she snapped out of her trance. "WHAT!" Sakura yelled. "Shhh, as you know, we're in the forest..there can be rogues out there.." Ino whispered, her finger in front of her mouth, as the looked around. "Sheesh, I just asked if you had the scroll..just making sure that it's safe..."

"Well, of course it's safe! It's with me! And if any rogues come, we can just kick their asses!" Sakura smirked. Ino just inwardly sighed at Sakura's overconfidence.

_'I guess that having a little too much overconfidence is okay..' _Ino thought.

"Ne, Sakura, don't you get the feeling that someone's watching? You know, like there's somebody stalking us or something?" Ino asked her rival/best friend. Sakura just shrugged. A moment later, they heard something rustling in the bushes. It was either an animal or a ninja concealing their chakra. Ino was already in battle mode while Sakura just watched the bush carefully. It rustled again. Since it rustled, Ino carelessly aimed 2 kunai at the bush. After a few seconds, she threw them.

"Hey, Ino-pig! Why'd you do that? It could have been either Neji or Yamato.." Sakura suddenly pointed out, making Ino freeze. The bush rustled again, and out came Neji with a log. 2 kunai impaled the center. Neji just curiously glanced at the girls, and found a good spot to start a fire. Ino sighed. A sigh of relief, that is. The girls continued to do whatever they have to do for their camp.

* * *

><p><span>Sakura's POV<span>

Yamato-sensei arrived with more firewood, and extra wood. You know, just in case the fire decides to weaken of hunger, they can just throw the wood in to feed it. Ino-pig decided to be a show off by taking out bowls from her rucksack. Small bowls. Then she took out a scroll that had food sealed in them. She summoned the food, and bam, we had our dinner, waiting to be eaten. We all just gawked at Ino-pig.

"What?" Ino asked, confused. "Go. Eat! Dig in! Do something!" She 'panicked'. We all just nodded, got a bowl, and got a scoop of rice.

"Itadakimasu!"

We finished eating our dinner. Yamato-sensei decided on taking the first watch. He'd wake me up in 2 hours, to take the second watch. Neji, Ino-pig, and I went into our sleeping bags to sleep into the night..

* * *

><p><em>I ran and ran as far as I could. Those people just wouldn't leave me alone. I finally decided to engage in battle. I stopped running, and turned back. The group of shinobi just stood there, probably not surprised at what I did. I looked closer at them. It was some red-haired looking slut with glasses, a man with white hair wielding a sword, a tall man with orange hair, and...wait...was that..Sasuke? SASUKE! WHAT DUH PHUCK. SASUKE! Since it was a dream, I couldn't control my actions.<em>

"_Who are you people..?" I asked, shaking. I didn't get any response back. "Sakura.." Sasuke said. I just backed away, acting as if I did not know the man. Yes, it was a dream, but my conscience knew that man by heart. "Sakura." Sasuke repeated. The dream felt..felt so real. This time, I was able to do whatever I wanted to do. I walked towards the man that I used to love. The man that left Konoha. The man that broke my heart. _

"_S-Sasuke.." I slowly said, tears forming in my eyes.."Sasuke.." I said again, with hope. What was I hoping for? Hoping for him to let me go with him? Hoping for him to come back to Konoha? The red-haired woman was glaring daggers at me, while my hands cupped Sasuke's cheek. He didn't move at all, he just stared. For some reason, I backed off, and started to walk away. The group just followed me. I did not want to see them. I did not want to see Sasuke. I got over him. He's a criminal now. That didn't change the fact that I still had some unwanted feelings for the man. _

_I just disappeared, leaving behind sakura petals. My dream continued..with an unwanted sight. Naruto..lying all over the floor..a puddle of blood under him.. "S-Sakura-chan..g-get away f-f-from here..a-as far as p-possible... Then there were two men standing next to him. _

_One of the men picked Naruto up, not minding the blood. The two men were wearing..black cloaks with red clouds on them..the AKATSUKI. Two Akatsuki members.. One noticed me, and impaled my stomach with a kunai..that already had blood in it. It was probably from Naruto..then I spotted Shishou, lying on the ground. Blood and gore covered her. I was horrified. _

* * *

><p>Yamato-sensei woke me up for the second watch. Just in case, I left the special scroll in the foot of my sleeping bag, you know, for safe keeping. If I were to be captured, or sent to some weird place, we would still be able to accomplish our mission.<p>

So I just sat up, sitting on my sleeping bag. First, I watched Yamato-sensei get into his, and instantly falling asleep. I just noticed..that nightmare that I had...nevermind.

An hour passed, and I was bored. I still kept my guard up, though. In the past hour, there was just a few bushes rustling, nothing new. An animal usually came out from the bush.

_**'It's so boring..CHA!' **_Inner Sakura decided to point out the obvious.

_'Yeah, thanks, captain obvious.'_

_**'Hey, let's chat for a little.'**_

_'No.'_

_**'Why not? There's nothing wrong with having a friendly little-'**_

_'No..it's weird, having a conversation with myself..awkward.'_

_**'Aww, come on! You're boring! CHA!'**_

_'I've been told.'_

Another hour passed. It was time to wake Neji up. Finally, I can get some rest.

"Ne. Neji. Wake up..it's your turn." I whispered, shaking Neji's shoulder. He woke up, I got the scroll and put it in my shirt, then I went back in my sleeping bag, and I tried to get comfortable. Gosh, it's not fair, Ino-pig gets her beauty sleep..was my last thought before I fell asleep...

Ino-pig woke me up. I was laying on grass..wait..we were in a clear space..so why was I on grass? I quickly jolted up, and because of the fast movement, my body began to throb. Ino-pig just stared. I saw that my sleeping bag was packed, and Neji was laying a few feet away from me. His sleeping bag was packed to. Ino-pig then proceeded to seal the sleeping bags to summon, later.

_'Wait..the scroll..it better be in my shirt! (Ahem, the cleavage part so it isn't noticable)' _Sakura thought. She felt the part where the scroll was supposed to be. Thank kami that it was still there. Sakura just stretched, before letting out a satisfied "Ahh.." Yamato-sensei woke Neji up, and they were on the move to Suna.

* * *

><p><span>NarratorReader's POV

They finally arrived at Sunagakure. The team entered, and were greeted by a few people. On the way to the Kazegake Office Building to deliver the secret scroll. They did not know that they were still being watched by the same men that were in the Ichiraku Stand that night that Sakura got the mission. They were disguised well, and they concealed their chakra. Let's just say that..they were S-Rank Shinobi. Ring a bell?

As soon as they delivered the scroll, Ino sighed. Again, a sigh of relief. "Mission complete." Ino scoffed, Sakura agreeing. "It was indeed a tiring mission." Neji said. "Well, we must head back to Konoha now. We cannot make Lady Tsunade wait." Yamato pointed out. They all nodded, and hastily made their way out of the village. The two men, following them.

* * *

><p><span>One of the mysterious men's POV<span>

"Hey..we're far from the village now..we're in the middle of the desert. We should ambush them soon, un."

"Yes. We will." the man smirked..

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I think that thank "un" made it a little too obvious on who it is..lol. Well, I hope that I get a few more reviews, I'm not begging. I hope you enjoyed..and I hope it wasn't boring. I had fun writing it, though. ^w^

Please, feel free to click on that shiny button down there..the one that says "Review this Chapter"..w


	3. A Battle is about to begin!

A/N: Hey, guys! I thank you all for your reviews! You're all awesome! So continue to read while I eat my apple. :3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto! I do not own any characters, except for some made-up ones that will come up in the future!

Chapter 3: A battle is about to begin!

* * *

><p><strong>Re-cap:<strong>

"Hey..we're far from the village now..we're in the middle of the desert. We should ambush them soon, un."

"Yes. We will." The man smirked..

**End of Re-cap**

Sakura's POV

We were far from the village now. I couldn't wait to see Tsunade-sama acknowledge us for being 1 day early, from our mission. We were supposed to be back there in around 3 days, but this is the second day, and we plan on making it back home this evening. It was still really early in the morning, so we had a chance.

"Ne, Forehead, I still have that weird feeling..that somebody's near by.." Ino-pig told me, looking around. This got me a little worried, since Ino-pig's usually right about this kind of stuff. For some reason, Neji just nodded. I think that he heard us.

"Byakugan!"

Neji's POV

I looked around, my Byakugan in use. Until..I sensed two beings, near us. I went towards Yamato-sensei. "Yamato-sensei. I believe that there are two men following us..they seem to be very good at concealing their chakra." I whispered into Yamato-sensei's ear. He nodded.

Sakura's POV

I wondered what Neji and Yamato-sensei were talking about. I'm guessing that Ino-pig was wondering the same thing. Ino-pig opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but Yamato-sensei interrupted. "We will fasten our pace."

"Wh-"

"There are two suspicious men/women nearby. They seem to be following us." Neji explained.

"Oh.."

We started to walk faster. We were walking in silence, keeping our guard up. Neji broke the silence. "They seem to be closer..."

"Well, if they try to ambush us, we can just kick their asses! We're all strong shinobi!" I just whispered.

"..."

AT KONOHA

"WHAT!" Tsunade yelled. Shizune covered her ears. "SUMMON NARUTO, SAI, AND KAKASHI HERE! NOW!" Tsunade ordered, obviously either worried, or angered. Probably both. "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"You called, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked. He was the latest one to arrive. "You're late." Tsunade pointed out. "Well, I was helping an old la-"

"WE DON'T NEED YOUR EXCUSES!" Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"Anyway, you all know of the mission that I assigned Sakura and the others?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai."

"Well, I'm sending all of you to Sunagakure..it seems that there are two akatsuki members there. I need you to get there before the team leaves the village. They should leave the village tomorrow. Since it's still morning, and you have Sai with you, I hope that you can get there before tomorrow in the afternoon." the hokage explained.

"The faster the better."

"G-Granny Tsunade..how do you know this?" Naruto asked, obviously worried of his dear friends. "I got a message from Sunagakure."

"Bu-"

"No buts. You guys should leave as soon as possible."

"Hai."

One of the mystery men's POV

"Heh. I think that it's about time we ambush them. They already know of our presence, un."

"Alright. Let's go."

Sakura's POV

"Hey, guys..do you feel something?"

They all paused for a second. Then nodded.

"It's a tremendous amount of chakra..of probably two to three people." Ino-pig pointed out. "Yes..I think that it's best to run. We should not engage in combat." Neji explained. We all nodded in agreement. But, it was too late. Before we even started to run, there was an explosion behind us.

"What..what was that?" Ino-pig started to shake. "Hey, Ino-pig, don't just stare! Come on! Run!" I yelled out to her before the fog disappeared. She just nodded and caught up with us. It was too bad, though. There was an explosion in front of us, this time.

After exchanging glances, we decided to fight. They were out-numbered anyway. We'd have the advantage. It was 2-on-4, but I guess that we'd team up. So it would be 1-on-2. The four of us were strong shinobi, so our chances of winning were probably high. Neji decided to team up with me.

When the fog cleared, the two men that were following us were revealed..one had blonde hair and the other had red. The blonde had his hair tied in a half ponytail, and had hair covering his left eye. His eye/eyes were blue. He had a scope on his left eye. Wait..HE LOOKS LIKE INO! Nevermind, I shouldn't focus on that right now..hehe

The other one, though, looked awfully familiar. He had red hair, and brown eyes. Wait..Sasori of the Red Sand! Didn't..didn't Chiyo-baasama and I kill him? There's something fishy about this..

"We meet again, Little Girl." Sasori said. "Didn't...didn't Chiyo-baasama kill you?" He just chuckled..what. The. Fuck. "Yes, indeed, little girl."

"..."

"HEY, YOU, PRETTY BOY! YOU LOOK LIKE ME!" It seems like Ino-pig didn't notice the cloaks that they had on. Oh well. Knowing her, she'll notice them soon. Oh, look. That startled look on her face shows that she noticed them. "I do NOT look like you AT ALL." the man said. He looked irritated. "My hair is MUCH more darker than yours, and I'm more man-"

"SHUT UP, DEIDARA. THAT IS NOT THE REASON WHY WE'RE HERE. DON'T GET CARRIED AWAY BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE THAT GIRL."

_**'Heh. Maybe that "Deidara" guy is the male version of Ino-pig..heheh..CHA!'**_

_'Whatever.'_

"Back to the point. We're here to get you, little girl." I guess he meant me. "I'm not going anywhere, Akatsuki."

Ino's POV

_'Akatsuki..A-kat-su-ki.. familiar.. WAIT! They're an organization with S-Class Shinobi! We're in big trouble..And..why did they want Forehead? I won't let them take her!' _

"Heheh..then we'll just have to take you by force." This so-called Sasori of the Sand said. Then he got into a battle stance. Then our team got into our battle stances. Then the guy called Deidara stuck his left hand into a pouch..then he took his hand out, which was balled into a fist. Then he opened it to reveal..well, they were too small for me to figure out what they were. Then he threw the white thing into the air, and it became a centipede..

"DON'T LET THAT CENTIPEDE GET NEAR YOU! IT'S EXPLOSIVE CLAY!" Neji warned all of us. We nodded. "I'll take on pinky and..that guy next to her,un." the guy that looked like me said.

His partner just nodded.

_'Oh no..he..he just called Forehead...pinky..'_

"DON'T...CALL...ME..PINKY!" Forehead yelled, her "inner personality" coming out.

_'Shit.'_

* * *

><p>AN: Hehe..I know, it's short..it's more of a filler..WHATEVER I hope you enjoyed! Yes Yes, being the Espeon-lover I am, I now have an Espeon cursor! Woot Woot!

Ja-ne!~


	4. I beg of you!

A/N: Hey guys! I decided to GET OFF MY LAZY BUTT and continue the story! You might want to go to the previous chapter for a re-cap, because I'm too lazy to put the re-cap in this chapter..heh heh

BUT NO WORRIES, I'LL START UPDATING ABOUT ONCE A WEEK OR EVERY OTHER WEEK!

I'm so happy about all of the reviews, THANK YOU ALL.

Special Thanks to:

chibi-akasaku-lover , Cheeseling , Expensive Donut , KagomeAngel91 , Michy821 , iwillshowyouall , OokamiAkuma2297 , strawberry030 , Neon Person, xXxMusicNCookiesxXx , and Black snake eyes.

I do not own the Anime/Manga and characters of Naruto. If I did, well...

WARNING: NEJI AND YAMATO WILL SEEM WEAKER. I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT THEM, SOO

Chapter 4: I beg you!

* * *

><p><span>Sakura's POV<span>

_'Inner! Now's not the time! We have to fight these guys seriously! Who cares if he called us Pinky! I don't mind! Now let me get control!'_

_**'I HATE BEING CALLED PINKY! CHA!'**_

_'I know that, but, if you go all out, we might hit one of out comrades!'_

_**'TRUST ME, I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! CHA!'**_

_'…'_

_'Damn it..Inner!'_

_**'…'**_

"COME HERE, YOU MALE VERSION OF INO!" I- wait, no..I'm in no control..it's Inner. "I'LL BREAK YOUR BONES, BITCH!"

Deidara had a..weird expression.

Deidara's POV

What the..fuck? I'm not a male version of that girl..un.

"EXCUSE ME, PINKY, BUT I AM NOT THE MALE VERSION OF THAT GIRL! I'M A MANLY MAN! AND HER HAIR IS ICY BLONDE! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM! A DI-"

"STOP CALLING ME PINKY, ASSHOLE!"

The pink-haired girl, ahem, the girl we're supposed to kidnap, punched me in the face. At least she missed my nose, because that punch hurt..un. "MAN, WHAT THE HELL! SASORI DANNA! WHY WON'T YOU HE-"

"Shut up..you let your guard down." Sasori-danna said.

"SAKURA! CALM DOWN!" the guy with long, brown hair yelled. I guess that Pinky, here, is Sakura. The name fits. Bubble-gum colored hair..un. I completely forgot about the centipede. I used it to wrap around the so-called Sakura girl as she retreated back to her rightful place, next to the guy with long hair.

"STUPID CENTIPEDE!" Pinky yelled. She somehow broke free. "KATSU" The centipede exploded.

Ino's POV

Forehead's gone crazy..her Inner Personality is out now..no way to stop her. Since the guy with Red hair just stood there, staring at Forehead, I decided to do a sneak attack. And, the guy that looks like me was busy rubbing his cheek.

I then concealed my chakra, and started to slowly and quietly get about 6 feet behind the red head. I succeeded, and I threw 3 kunai, aimed at his back. I think that I underestimated him, because he just turned around, caught the first kunai, and deflected the other two.

"You think I didn't notice?" I huffed. "I'm not that stupid. I saw you taking baby steps.." Damn. Then he threw the kunai. I jumped to where I was supposed to be, next to Yamato-sensei. We should stop fooling around, because, we should get back to Konoha as fast as we can.

Sakura's POV

I..err Inner charged at Deidara again. He dodged me, and caught my wrist. He threw me at the empty space next to Neji. More like he tried to, but gratefully, Neji caught me. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL HIT YOU NEXT TIME!"

Inner ran towards him again, and jumped 6 feet into the air. "CHERRY BLOSSOM IMPACT!" It looked like Deidara underestimated my attack, and he tried to block it. But he failed, and Inner smashed him..into the ground.

_**'Told you I knew what I was doing'**_

I inwardly huffed.

The ground was shattered, and if you look at it from a high distance, it should look like a flower... Anyway, I think I broke some of his ribs, he's going to have to fix that. But it was too bad, it was a clay clone. So I was stuck.

"Ngh.."

"You can't escape from that. One it dries, you're immobilized..un." He had a victory grin on his face. _'SHIT. SEE WHAT YOU DID, INNER!'_

_**'HOLD ON, WE CAN BREAK FREE..CHA!'**_

Inner used her free hand to try and pull my other arm out of the clay. She tried it for a few times, but we didn't succeed in doing that. The guy that looks like In- err, Deidara looked like he was going to take something out of his cloak. I panicked.

_'Inner, let me take control.'_

_**'Sure thing darling, I cooled off a bit.'**_

Meanwhile – Ino's POV

After my attempt at stabbing him, I remembered that Forehead had once said that the red haired man had a puppet body. He was just standing there, in a battle stance, staring Yamato-sensei and I down. He then looked at his right hand and glared at it. I took the opportunity to tell Yamato-sensei about the guy and his puppet body.

"Yamato-sensei.. that guy over there has a puppet bo-"

The red-head threw a kunai at us, but Yamato-sensei deflected it with one of his own.

"This isn't the time to sit around and chat" the red head said. He got a scroll out of who knows where, and three puppets appeared before him. These were probably his puppets, who am I kidding, of course they are. Forehead told me that he once had over one hundred of them, which she and Chiyo-baasama destroyed.

They probably had poison in them.

Anyway, the red-head got impatient and decided that he should land the first attack. The three puppets came flying towards us. I didn't have the strength that Forehead had, so I just threw a bunch of kunai at one of them. Yamato-sensei was busy with the other. We engaged in a battle.

Sakura's POV

Neji was just standing there. He had his kekkei genkai on, so he was probably analyzing the clay. Deidara was walking closer to where I am , hand in cloak. He was probably going to get a kunai to stab me, something like that.

"SAKURA! THAT CLAY IS EXPLOSIV-" Neji yelled after his examination. He then proceeded to run towards where I was, until a puppet stopped him in his tracks. Neji glared. He just smashed it into pieces and continued towards Sakura. "Neji...I'm..I'm stuck.."

_**'Hey, isn't the clay explosive?'**_

_'Yeah, that's what Neji said. I think that Naruto and Kakashi-sensei once told me that it was explosive.'_

_**'Well, darling, you better do something about those huge white spiders crawling towards Neji.'**_

_'Huh..'_

I looked at Neji's feet. "NEJI, LOOK OUT.." I yelled. He looked back and bam, the spiders exploded.

"ART IS A BANG" Deidara yelled. Then he had that victorious grin on his face. Neji blocked it, but another puppet came behind him. It clung to him, slowly sucking Neji's vast supply of chakra. "Ngh.."

I looked over to where Ino-pig and Yamato-sensei was at. Ino-pig was already down. A puppet that looked like the one on Neji's back was also on hers, having the same effect as it did to Neji. She already had a bunch of scratches and wounds. Yamato-sensei also had one around his back. I was the only one that didn't have one..

Deidara then appeared next to me, kunai in hand. He made a small cut on my arm, which looked like it needed to be healed. He stepped back, which got me confused.

_**'Darling, heal the cut. As you know, the blood will probably start dripping, which won't be good.'**_

I proceeded to heal the wound with my free hand, a green glow around my hand. I was interrupted by Deidara.

"YEAH, SHE'S DEFINITELY A MEDIC NIN." Deidara exclaimed. "Told you so." Sasori said.

There were at least one explosive spider clay thing on Ino-pig, Yamato-sensei, and Neji's head.

"Move once and the spiders explode, un." Deidara said. I have to admit, I was a little scared now. What were they going to do to me? Were they going to kill me? Or worse, kidnap me and torture me at their base? Make me lose my sanity?

I tried to hide my fear, as I wouldn't like to show any forms of weaknesses to these asshole akatsuki shinobi. But I didn't want my friends killed, either. So unwantingly, I didn't move.

Deidara shuffled a little bit and got something out if his cloak. My eyes are closed, so I don't know what it was. He impaled me in my arm with it. It stung a little bit, but my mind slowly started to become hazy. The place that he impaled me in was directly into my vein.

_'This is for my friends, my village. Obey, Sakura, obey! Don't move!' _I inwardly said, eyes closed. I can sense that Deidara deviously grinned, came behind me, and jabbed my pressure point.

I passed out.

Ino-pig's POV

"YEAH, SHE'S DEFINITELY A MEDIC NIN." Deidara exclaimed. "Told you so." Red hair said.

Neji, Yamato-sensei, and I all had a puppet slowly sucking out chakra, and spider that looked like clay on each of our heads. I saw Deidara crouch down in front of Forehead, whispering something to her. Her eyes widened, and looked at us. Then, her eyes closed, shoulder's tensed.

Deidara took out a syringe from his cloak and impaled Forehead with it. It got me worried. It could have been poison, or..something to make her never open her eyes again. Forehead's shoulders slightly relaxed, but tensed even more. I felt useless, not being able to assist my best friend / rival.

Deidara hit her pressure point on the back of her neck, which caused her to pass out. His clone made of clay disappeared. He then put his left hand into a pouch that was on his hip and his fist was in a ball.

"Hurry up, you know how much I just _hate _waiting." Sasori said. "Yeah, whatever, danna. I'm almost done,un."

He opened his hand and out came a..bird made out of clay? It's back looked big enough to fit four people on it. He tossed Forehead on the bird, then jumped on it. Sasori followed.

"Mission complete, un."

I realized what they were doing. Forehead was being kidnapped.

"No..no.." I muttered under my breath. "No..NO! DON'T TAKE FOREHEAD! I BEG OF YOU! TAKE ME INSTEAD.." I begged.

"Huh? We have no need of you, seeing that you're not a top-notch medic." Sasori said, no sign of emotion on his face. "This little girl had killed me two years ago, and by now, she has probably surpassed the greatest medic nin in the shinobi world."

"Whatever, un. Let's just go. Leader-sama will probably be happy with us being so early."

"Let's go then."

I glared. Neji and Yamato-sensei looked like they can barely move.

"No," I whispered, "Don't take..Forehead..away..from..Konoha.."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that sucked.

Sorry for making Neji so lame, he's WAY stronger than that. And this chapter was kind of confusing to me.. Well, whatever, as long as you guys like it, I'm happy.

I actually enjoyed writing some parts of this chapter. :]

Please, feel free to click that legendary button down there that says ' Review this chapter '

Clicking it once and doing as followed will make me very happy w And I'll try to post again by Friday, seeing that I can't use my laptop on the weekdays.

~SBI

Why are Deidara and Sasori kidnapping Sakura? WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO TO HER? Will they torture her? WILL THEY MAKE HER HEAL THEM! ITACHI ON A UNICORN!

Find out next week..if I post next week. .w.


End file.
